Lady and the Tramp
by Anella-Nightheart
Summary: He's a lucky little "lady" who's been catered to, pampered and indulged. He's a carefree rascal, totally independent always into mischief. He's a little angel, and he's full of the devil. But put them together and it could only lead to one thing...
1. Chapter 1

Hi all welcome to a disney franada crossover! sorta. I haven't uploaded anything in ages, and I mean ages, and I should be finishing my other story BUT this is a lot of fun. (and easier) SO ENJOY.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going Jim Dear?"<p>

"To get your Christmas gift, Darling." The young man said, leading his equally young wife gently by the hand through the snowy 1910 streets.

"Oh, is it the one I was admiring? Trimmed with ribbons?" She asked.

"Well," he responded with slight nervousness "It has a ribbon..." at that moment they turned their final corner, revealing a woman standing there holding the hand of the woman's present, all bundled against the cold with a red ribbon tied loosely around its neck. Behind them a wrought iron sigh read "Orphanage".

"Oh how sweet!" the woman cooed instantly, running over to hug the child, who stared back up at her with violet eyes.

"Do you like it, Darling?" The man asked nervously. They had both wanted a baby for a long time, and he knew that it had hurt his wife that they were still childless.

"Oh I love her! What a perfectly beautiful little lady." She said, cooing over the little bundle.

"Well, a-actually Darling he's a bo-"

"What's your name, sweetheart?" She asked before he could finish his sentence.

"Mathew." the bundle piped up quietly staring shyly up at his new adoptive mother.

"Oh how lovely, how perfectly sweet!" She exclaimed in approval, hugging the blond tightly to her chest once again. Her husband sighed, glad at the seeming unconcern about the mistaken gender. Of course, there was nothing saying she was simply going to treat this boy like a little lady anyway...

* * *

><p>"It's time to go to bed now, yes that's it, a nice little bed for you.." Jim Dear said, leading Matthew to the small bed he had been hiding from his wife for over a month. The boy got in with a little smile as the covers were tucked in around him.<p>

"Oh Jim Dear, are you sure that he will be warm enough?"

"Of course, he'll be as snug as a bug in a- oh! I almost forgot!" walking over to the drawers he pulled out a big stuffed white bear handing it to the boy who was wide eyed with excitement.

"Now goodnight Matthew.." he said, closing the door gently "Don't worry Darling, he'll go right to sleep." As soon as the door shut the violet eyed boy was up, pushing the door open and following the two grown-ups.

"Oh, look he's lonesome.." the woman said, spotting him. "Don't you think, just for the night...?"

"Now Darling, if we are to establish ourselves as authority figures we must be firm from the very beginning." her husband replied, picking the boy up and placing him back in his room. This time he followed whimpering slightly. Putting him back once again, the man placed a chair in front of the door handle in hopes it would keep the child in long enough to get settled. It did not. Standing in front of their bedroom door the couples newly adopted child started to cry.

"Aw Jim.."

"Hmm, what?" he said yawning. "Oh! Oh alright but remember, it's just for tonight!" scooping up the child he placed him in the middle of them, where he immediately snuggled up and dozed off in the cozy heat of his new family.

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" A cheerful voice called as curtains were thrown open to let warm beams of sunshine into the large bedroom. The young man then moved to the bed, one stray curl bouncing in front of him as he walked. Gently shaking one of the stirring lumps on the king sized bed he called out again more quietly.<p>

"Wake up." He said "It's almost10 o'clock." Yawning and rubbing his eyes Jim Dear sat up slowly.

"T-thank you Matthew, but you really don't need to give us wake up calls on Sunday, it's fine to-" He paused, realizing the boy was already gone. Standing up the man shook his head. "He's probably already gone to get the paper. Honestly, I don't know what to do with that boy…"

Bursting out of the house Matthew took the stares in one bound, landing gracefully on their little sidewalk. He had grown into a tall, but slim, young man, who now wore glasses and whose hair rolled in light waves around his face, short enough to make him look respectable. Although he did still often get mistaken for a girl….The yard of the house was large and fenced, with a fancy flower garden that Darling tended to, often with the help of the blond. Bending over to pick up the paper Matthew paused. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he had seen someone…suspicious. There were not many different kinds of people in this neighborhood, and it was easy to spot an outsider. This short man looked extra suspicious, stopping at houses and looking as though he was sizing them up, clad in a dirty black cloak and hat. Noticing Matthew staring at him he quickly turned and walked out of sight, leaving the boy to wonder what in the world anyone like that was doing here. Snapping out of it he grabbed the paper and trotted back into his home. Jim Dear and Darling were already downstairs, sipping tea and coffee. Handing the paper over he earned at thanks and a hair ruffle before sitting down and grabbing a doughnut, pouring some maple syrup on his plate to dip it in.

"I don't know how we would ever get along without you, Matthew." Darling said with a sweet smile, that he returned.

"I-I just like to do my part…"

"Say, you really are growing up," Jim Dear put in "You're almost a man!"

"We better get you a license." Darling said, still smiling.

"A license?" The young man asked, looking interested.

"Yes, you wear it around your neck to prove you are an upstanding citizen, so you won't be picked up as a 'stray' by the authorities. You can go anywhere without raising suspicion, even if for some reason you aren't able to look presentable."

"In many ways it's a ticket to freedom when you're a young man." Jim Dear put in. "And you're just about old enough for one I think."

"Really?" Matthew asked, eye wide with interest. He knew that there were harsh laws about the large number of young people who lived in the streets with nowhere to call home. If you were a child caught then you could be sent to an orphanage. But if you were older you were probably a vandal, thief, or worse. You could not be allowed to stay in society. He gave small smile, rather excited he was old enough to finally receive his.

* * *

><p>The small white box was opened carefully as Matthew watched, holding hid breath slightly as Darling pulled out a thin blue ribbon with a silver tag hanging on it. Jim Dear tried not to say anything about its girlyness as she put the ribbon around their adopted son's neck, knowing how his wife liked to dress the boy up.<p>

"My but it does look nice." She said when the knot was tied "So grown up. Won't Scottie and Annie be surprised?" Matthew nodded, eyes sparkling with the sudden realization that he needed to show his two best friends.

"Well go on then!" Darling said, shooing him out the door.

* * *

><p>"Four steps ahead and then turn to the left…." A young man with flaming red hair muttered under his breath stepping carefully in the pattern of his little rhyme. Quickly he stepped through a discrete break in the tall bushes, winding up in a shaded 'no mans land' between fancy houses.<p>

"And right to the place where I marked it." He continued, looking at tiny "x" in the dirt. Cliché he knew, but that was alright with him. "My bonny, bonny bank in the back yard." He finished with a smirk, picking up the trowel he had brought along, quickly digging up his spot and opening the dirtied box that was in it. Staring up at him was his stuffed Loch Ness monster he had had for as long as he could remember, not that he would ever, ever admit it. He had just recently pretended to let it be thrown out, then rescued it, and was now trying to sneak it back into the house. So far his genus plan was going perfectly. "Ah, that's a great sight." He said, reaching down to pick up his precious-

"Scottie!" He froze at the familiar nickname. Oh Buggeration. "Oh Scottie!" Quickly looking around the redhead flopped down, sitting firmly over the hole he had made. "Hello Scottie." Matthew said with a smile, finally spotting him through the bushes thanks to his hair.

"Oh, it's you laddie." The Scott said, shifting to make sure the hole was completely covered.

"Notice anything different?" the blond said, giving a small smile, wondering a little why his friend was sitting in the dirt.

"Uh, you've had your hair done?" he answered, distractedly trying to rebury his toy.

"No not that."

"You've had your nails done?"

"Uh, uh." Matthew said scrunching up his nose. "Guess again."

"Well, I wouldn't be a' knowin' then.." he replied with slight relief, satisfied his 'treasure' had been properly covered. In response the other boy shook his hair back, making the metal at his neck sparkle.

"Why laddie." He said with a grin. "It's a bonny new license!"

"Do you like it?"

"Aye. It must be very expensive." Matthew smiled and blushed a little "Have you shown it to Annabel?"

"No, not yet." He said with a small shake of the head.

"Well, we best go at once. You know how sensitive she is aboot these things." The spectacled boy nodded as the older got up dusting himself off before heading in the direction of their other friend.

* * *

><p>Walking up the steps to the large porch of the impressive white house the two boys quickly spotted a bundle of skirts in the hammock they knew must be their friend. She appeared to be dreaming, if the slight twitching and murmuring was any indication.<p>

"She's dreaming." Matthew reiterated with a small smile.

"Aye, dreaming of those bonny bygone days when she was tracking criminals with her brother and grandfather in the swamp." Scottie replied, shaking his head.

"She did that?" he asked, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Aye, doesn't look it does she?" his grin faded a little "But that was before…"

"Before what?"

"'Tis time you knew the truth, laddie." The redhead said with a sigh. "It shouldn't a' happened, but there was a big fight with her brother, after her grandfather died, and well…she's almost completely lost her sight."

"No.." he whispered "I had no idea!"

"Blind as a bat. But won't wear bloody spectacles. Pride dunt ya' know. We must never let on that we know laddie, it would break her poor heart." They were suddenly distracted by a rather loud yawn. Looking over they saw a mass of blonde curls rise up from the hammock, held in place slightly by a bow. Opening dark blue eyes she stared at them for a moment before speaking.

"Where did he go?"

"Go?" The Scott said, raising his eyebrow.

"Big fellow, six foot three, no license…" She trailed off "Oh mah, Ah was dreaming again wasn't Ah?" Getting up with a quick stretch she walked up to her friends, gasping when she got close. "Why Miss Mattie, you have a license!"

"Mmm-hmm." The boy replied, inwardly recoiling at the nickname he had been forced to accept.

"Mah, mah how time does fly"

"Aye, it seems like only yesterday he wouldn't go anywhere without that blimey stuffed bear. What was its name again?"

"Kimabero." Matthew replied quickly, not willing to admit he still slept with it every night.

"And now you're all grown up!" Annabel said, all smiles. The youngest blushed with a humble smile, quietly checking his reflection in the window.

"Matthew!" Perking up the blond looked over towards his house.

"Oh, it's Jim Dear!" he said, hurrying in the direction of the voice, pausing to say "Please excuse me." Before dashing off again.

"Hello there Matthew." The man said with a fond smile, looking down slightly at the boy. "Did your friends like your license?" He got a nod in reply before the younger ran ahead, holding open the door. "Why thank you." Jim Dear said, giving a fond smile and ruffling the mess of golden hair.

Later that day the small family was sitting in front of the fire, Jim Dear relaxed, watching as Darling sewed. Matthew had fallen asleep reading his book, which had splayed out across his chest. Head tilting to the side, his glasses had slipped and become crooked.

"You know Darling," Jim Dear suddenly spoke up "I think with Matthew here I'd say life is quite complete."

"Yes dear," She replied with a sweet smile "I can't imagine anything could ever take his place in our hearts."


	2. Chapter 2

WOWZER, thank you all for the reviews, favorites and watches! I thought this story would have a more popular appeal than my last one, but I was very pleasantly surprised! My last author's not was very rushed because I was running out the door to go on vacation, so I just want to say that "Scottie" is basically a rather generic Scottland, while Annie is my confederacy character. 8D Hopefully there won't be mistakes in this chapter since I had time to actually look it over, even though I don't have my beta. :'. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The chuga chuga sound of engines was always a constant at the rail station. If you were around it long enough you could learn to ignore it, but there was one sound that would wake even the dead from sleep. The shrill scream of a train whistle cut through the air, causing startling blue eyes to snap open. With a yawn and a careful stretch a man who had been sleeping comfortably with his front half in a barrel sat up, looking around at his surroundings. Reaching up to scratch the back of his golden locks that he some how kept perfect despite his living arrangements, he stood up and stared at the sky.<p>

"Ah, what a day." He mused "Although it will be much better once I scare up some breakfast." Strolling out of the lovely train station he had called home for a little while now, he headed straight for the part of town where are the restaurants were bundled together, trying to woo patrons to choose them out of all the options. Walking past a pet store he paused, smiling down at the pups in the window. "My, what cute _chiots._" He said, before returning to the task at hand. "Now for that breakfast. Where shall I go? Bernie's? Hmm, no. Beilschmitt's? No, no too much starch." Turning a little the solution came to him instantly. "Ah, the Vargas Brothers! But of course." He smiled, heading towards the cute brick building with wonderful smell rising from it. Heading around the back he came to a wooden door, the top of it open. He could vaguely hear the sound of singing floating from inside.

"And they call it bella notte…"

Smirking the blond rapped his knuckles against the door, hearing a scrambling the instant he did so. Quickly a brunet head popped up in the door, single curl bouncing funnily.

"Oh, _Ciao _Francis! How are you, Ve~?" He said excitedly, eyes lighting up.

"_Bonjour _Feli, I am quite well, in spite of efforts against my wellbeing."

"That's you Francis, always in trouble!" the Italian laughed.

"_Oui. _Now would you happen to have any breakfast for this troublemaker?"

"Oh, _si!_ There is lots of garlic bread and, well, mostly garlic bread! No pasta today thought…" He added looking sad.

"Garlic bread sounds _magnifique." _Francis said with a smile.

"I'll go get some for you then, ve~!" the boy said, running back to the kitchen. After having been given his rather large helping of leftover garlic bread Francis departed with a wave and "_Merci." _Walking over to a park he sat in an inconspicuous corner behind the bushes. He chewed his bread slowly, glad that it was only slightly stale. The sound of wheels on the street made him look up, even more so when they stopped.

"Whoa, boy, whoa."

Peering over the shrubs the man managed to get a look at a heavy carriage, one that he and everyone like him feared. The driver had gotten out and was tacking a sign up to a post. He already knew what it said.

"Warning. Notice hereby given that any unlicensed youth will be immediately impounded. By order of City Council."

Moving quickly Francis leapt over the bushes and snuck to the back of the carriage to see if anyone was inside. He saw two shapes, neither looking at him, both slumped over.

"Hey, Psst, psst!" He said quietly trying to get their attention. The first to look up was a boy with short messy blond hair and rather impressive eyebrows.

"Oh, blimey, it's bloody Francis." He said with a thick English accent.

"Shh." He said quickly, as the other person raised their head. It was a young woman with exotic eyes and long dark pigtails.

"Hey handsome, come to join the party?" She said with a smirk.

"No time for wisecracks, _cheri,_ I've got to get you out." The Frenchman said seriously, beginning to work on the lock. "The pressure is getting hot. Signs all over town." With a satisfying click the lock gave and the door swung open.

"Gee, thanks." The girl said.

"I owe you one, Frog." The Brit said, not sounding happy about it.

"_Oui_, _oui_ now get going."

"Hey, what's going on over there!"

"Run!" the Frenchman hissed with urgency as the other two bolted "And be careful!" hearing the footsteps of the driver he waited until he was just about to round the side of the carriage before springing out and punching the man square in the face. Before he had time to recover the young man ran. The catcher gave chase, but he was older and Francis had always been fast, not to mention very good at loosing people. He wasn't sure how long he was chased, but spotting a high fenced yard he ducked into it, smirking as the man ran right past it. Waiting until he was sure it was safe he sauntered out, taking in his surroundings thoroughly.

"Well, well, snob hill." He said, looking at the large fancy houses. "I suppose they have a lid on every trashcan," He paused, looking at the tree he just passed. "and a fence around every tree. I wonder what the license set does for excitement…" he laughed slightly, continuing his stroll down the pristine streets.

* * *

><p>"Laddie, laddie!"<p>

"Oh Miss Mattie!"

Hearing no answer the two who had decided to pop in for a visit moved further into the yard looking for their friend. Spotting him first Scottie strolled towards the blond sitting in the yard.

"A good mornin' laddie! 'Tis a bonny, braw bright day, "He paused, seeing the dejected look on the boys face "uh, today.."

"Why, Miss Mattie is something wrong?" Annabel said, catching up to the Scott.

"Aye, tell us laddie." The redhead practically growled "If somebody's been mistreatin' ya.."

"Oh no Scottie." Matthew said quietly. "It's something I've done, I Guess."

"You?" Annabel said with disbelief.

"It must be. Jim Dear and Darling are acting so-"He cut off as Darlings humming suddenly floated through the window. It sounded like a lullaby.

"Jim Dear and Darling?" Annabel repeated. Scottie hushed her, waving them both over and walking behind the greenhouse. "Now laddie, get on with the details."

Well, I first noticed it the other day when Jim Dear came home.." He said, remembering the day. He had run out to greet Jim Dear just like he always did, but hadn't even gotten a simple nod. He had tried to start up a conversation with a simple "How was your day toda-" but the door shut before he had even had a chance to finish. Walking around to the back door he had heard Jim Dear speaking quickly.

"Darling, Darling are you alright?"

"Of course I am, why shouldn't I be?" She had answered simply.

"I just can't help worrying." He had replied. "After all, in your condition, alone here all day taking care of that boy."

"That boy?" Annabel gasped.

Matthew nodded "He's never called me that before…"

"Well now laddie, I wouldn't worry my wee head aboot that. Remember, they're only humans."

"That's right miss Mattie. Why as mah grandpappy Old Reliable used to say…Don't recollect if Ah've ever mentioned Old Reliable before."

"Aye, you have lassie. Frequently."

"Oh.." The blonde scrunched up her eyes as if trying to remember.

"But now Darling is.." Matthew paused looking distressed. "Well we've always enjoyed our afternoon walk together. But yesterday…" He had gone up to her as usual, dressed to go outside. Darling had been knitting, and barely looked up at him had said simply. "No Walk today Matthew." Disappointed, he had asked if they could play a board game. All he had gotten was a "No Matthew. Not now." He stood there awkwardly for a moment, pouting slightly. It had been a lovely day, and it seemed such a waste to spend it knitting! Darling had shifted then, causing her ball of yarn to roll off her lap onto the floor. Thinking this was his chance to try to convince Darling to walk with him with a bit of a laugh Matthew had grabbed it, intending to play keep away. Instantly Darling had yelled. "Drop that Matthew!" catching up to him she had smacked him on the arm, causing him to stop and drop it in shock.

"It didn't hurt really." Matthew said sadly "But Darling's never struck me before.." Annabel and Scottie looked at each other, giving knowing smiled and nods.

"Now laddie, do not take it too seriously. After all, at a time like this…"

"Why yes, you see Miss Mattie, there comes a time in every person's life…well as they put it, the birds and the bees?" Matthew didn't show any recognition. "Or, um.. the stork, you know..?" Matthew still looked blank. That boy really needed "the talk".

"What she's tryin' to say laddie is that Darling is expecting a wee bairn."

"Bairn?" he said looking even more confused.

"He means a baby, Miss Mattie."

"A baby?" Violet eyes were instantly wide. "B-but they, can't have a baby, that's why they adopted me!" he didn't notice as a blue-eyed blond paused his walking past the house to listen.

"Well, they say sometimes these things change." Annabel said with a smile.

"Aye, Jim Dear and Darling must feel like a miracle has happened to them." Scottie said nodding.

"Oh mah, you're going to have a little brother or sister, how sweet!"

"_Oui," _a voice suddenly floated over, causing all three friends to snap their attention to the blond who was leaning against the fence, smirking. "a cute little bundle." He chuckled "Of trouble." He began sauntering over. "They scratch, pinch, pull ears, but of course anyone can take that. It is what they do to your happy home." He barged his way between Matthew and Scottie, staring straight at the boy. "Move over will you, _ami?_" Scottie simply growled at being pushed, not liking the look of this newcomer at all. "Home wreakers, that's what they are."

"Look here laddie, who are you to barge in?" Scottie growled.

"The voice of experience, _ami. _Just wait until the little _bebe _gets here. You want to hear a nice bit of music? It's 'Stop that racket, you will wake the baby!' Remember all your nice meals? Say _au revoir._ Left over baby food if you're lucky. And your nice warm bedroom? Taken over in an instant, and it's the basement for you, or maybe a nice broom cupboard."

"Dunnit listen laddie, no one is that cruel!" Scottie snarled, glaring daggers at the newcomer.

"Of course not Miss Mattie. Everyone one knows that they love you like you were their own!" Annabel said with her own glare.

"Oh, come now, tell me you haven't fallen for that old line?" The stranger said giving them a condescending smile.

"Aye, and we have no need for mongrels stirring up trouble. Now off with ye!" He said, backing the man out of the driveway with a look that could kill.

"Alright Sandy." The man said, still with a smirk.

"The Names Scottie!"

"Alright Scottie!"

"That's heather lad o'Glencairn to you!"

"Alright, alright." The man said, holding up his hands in surrender. Turning to leave his eyes traveled quickly back to Matthew. "Buy remember, _pigeon _a human heart has only so much room for love and affection. When a baby moves in, you move out."


	3. Chapter 3

Short Chapter! But don't worry, I'll get the next one up soon! Thanks again to all those reading this. 3

* * *

><p>Jim Dear stood in front of the calendar, staring at the month of April with a pen in his hand.<p>

"Let's see, so that would be…" He paused, pen drooping a little. "Oh well." He said finally, simply circling the whole month as Matthew watched shyly. "Darling?" he called to the next room over where his wife was writing down a list of names. "There's no way we can know for sure what it's going to be, is there?"

"I'm afraid not." She replied. "No one ever knows for certain. All we can do is…hope."

* * *

><p>It was January, and Matthew woke to the sound of Jim Dear's footsteps going down the steps in the middle of the night, in a snowstorm.<p>

"Darling!" He called up the stairs when he took a look at the weather outside. "Are you sure you want watermelon?"

"Mhh-Hmm." Came the reply "And some chop suey too!"

"Chop suey?" Jim Dear said with despair. "O-oh, alright then Darling.." He said before opening the door and disappearing into the raging storm.

* * *

><p>February, and there was a huge party to congratulate the expecting couple. Matthew hung around shyly, not sure what to do. On one side he could here the women chittering away, on the other the men laughing in booming voices. Feeling unsure he stepped into the women's side, wondering if anyone would even notice him. Instantly fast paced chatter hit him.<p>

"That's the cutest little thing I ever saw."

"And the bonnet! Isn't it just adorable?"

"Don't you just love showers?"

"Darling, I've never seen you look more beautiful."

"Isn't she absolutely radiant?"

"Radiant! Why that's just what I told Bill yesterday! 'Bill' I said 'Darling looks radiant, positively radiant! Why in all my days' I said "I've never seen someone look as radiant as Darling.'"

Matthew backed out slowly, deciding staying there might not be the best of ideas. Instead he headed to the room with the men, which was just as packed.

"Jim, you look terrible!"

"Absolutely terrible!"

"I never saw ya look worse."

"Cheer up, Jim. Old Doc Smith has never lost a father yet!" The room burst into laughter, all except for one blond who stood there silently, seemingly not noticed by anyone.

* * *

><p>It was April now, and it was raining. There was an old carriage parked in front of Jim Dear and Darling's house, and their adopted son sat on the first floor quietly, waiting to hear news. The silence shattered with the pounding of footsteps as a pajama clad Jim Dear came down the stairs instantly grabbing the phone and ringing someone up.<p>

"Hello? Yes. Yes, Aunt Sarah it's a boy! A boy! What's that? Eyes? Oh, what color are they? Well oh Gosh, I-I forgot to look! Dropping the phone to hang on its cord he started running up the stairs. "A boy, It's a boy! It's a…Doctor!" He exclaimed running into said man "Doctor it's a boy!"

"Yes, yes, I know." Was the reply he barely heard as he started running up the stairs again.

"Aha a boy. Oh boy, oh boy. It's a boy! A boy!" Matthew stared up after him, listening vaguely to Aunt Sarah continue to talk to nothing.

"Hello? Hello Jim? Are you there Jim? Central, central we've been cut off. Hello? Hello? Hello…..

* * *

><p>Matthew woke up the next day to the sound of a baby crying. Slowly he slipped out from under his blankets and picked up his glasses before heading cautiously towards the noise. It was mixed with a lullaby now.<p>

"La la lu, La la lu, My little star sweeper…"

He remembered that song. Remembered it very well. Darling would sing it to him when he was little and scared…

"I'll sweep the stardust for you…"

He pushed very gently at the door, violet eyes just barely peeking in. Darling was rocking the baby back and forth, still singing. Ever so slowly Matthew walked into the room

"La la lu, little soft fluffy sleeper,

here comes a pink cloud for you.."

He approached cautiously, not sure if he would be wanted. Darling looked up from her singing, and to his relief smiled. She motioned him over, all while laying the now quiet baby down in his crib.

"Little wandering angel,

fold up your wings, close your eyes…"

Matthew looked down at his little brother, sleeping peacefully in his lacy blankets, and couldn't help but smile too. Arms wrapped around him and he felt Darling kiss him on the cheek.

"And my love be your keeper,

la la lu

la la lu

la la lu."

A hand reached over and ruffled his hair, causing Matthew to look over in surprise at Jim Dear who was now standing there, looking proudly at his family. Matthew smiled up at him, feeling happy for the first time in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! I recently got bumped up in hours at work, so chapters might take longer. But never fear good citizens! All is well! I shall be continuing to update!

* * *

><p>"Well that should do it!" Jim Dear said, finally managing to force the suitcase closed. "We've got enough here to take us halfway to China!" He looked in the door of his bedroom "Darling, Darling?" he said to his wife, who looked up from the crib reluctantly. "We haven't much time."<p>

"Jim, I just can't leave him. He's so small and helpless."

"He'll be alright." He reassured "Now come on. If he wakes up we'll never get away."

She followed with an air of defeat. "I feel guilty deserting him like this.."

"Nonsense. Oh, Matthew, is something the matter?" The blond shifted slightly, well aware that he was blocking the stairs.

"I-is it really alright for you to go?" He asked, staring at the ground nervously.

"Oh, don't worry old boy. We'll only be gone a few days." Jim Dear said. Matthew looked unconvinced.

"Aunt Sarah will be here." Darling put in. the boy smiled slightly at that.

"And with you here to help her-"he was cut off by the shrill ring of the doorbell. "Well that'll be the old girl now. Coming Aunt Sarah, Coming!" he called down, hurrying towards the front door. Opening it a tall skinny woman stood there, clad with a ridiculous bonnet. Behind her stood two boys, about Matthew's age, also dressed up.

"Sorry I'm late dears. Hope I haven't kept you waiting." Jim shook his head politely, reaching for her bags.

"Here let me take your things."

"No, no, no fussing!" The woman ordered. "I know my way around Mustn't miss your train! Have a good time and don't worry about a thing. Goodbye dear. Goodbye, Goodbye!" She said in rapid succession, hurrying the couple out the door, Matthew followed, waving goodbye on the porch. When they were out of sight he turned to see that the door had been closed with him still outside. And locked. Sighing he went around the back, quickly hurrying up the stairs where he could hear Aunt Sarah cooing over the baby. Walking into the room he stood across from her, looking into the crib as well.

"Coochie, coochie, coochie coo. Oh you adorable little-" She was cut off by a gasp that startled Matthew, making him jump. "Goodness gracious! What are you doing here! Go on now shoo, shoo! Scat! Get out of here!" She all but chased Matthew out and he was left standing staring at the slammed door in shock. On the other side the baby started to cry. "There, there. Aunt Sarah won't let that big boy scare you anymore. Oh no, no, no, no." Off tune singing started floating through the door, and Matthew felt it was his cue to give up and walk down the stairs looking, and feeling dejected. When the got to the bottom he was greeted by two grinning, but not wholly pleasant, faces.

"Got yourself kicked out pretty fast, huh? Kesesesese…" The first said. He was a boy with short spiky white hair and striking red eyes. The other had black hair, with a stray hair not unlike Matthew's, with one difference. It seemed to have a face.

"Yeah, Gilbert, tell him how he's not going to be a princess now!"

"You're not going to be a princess now! You can't stand up to my awesome." The albino said with a smug smirk.

"Our awesome." His companion corrected.

"Right."

"I-I'm not sure what you mean…" Matthew said, highly concerned.

"Yeah, yeah well the point is this is going to be OUR house for now! Kesese.."

"That's right Da ze! We can do whatever we want!"

"I really don't think-"

"So help me find something awesome in this house Yong Soo!" Gilbert said, completely ignoring the spectacled boy who was getting more and more confused and unhappy.

"Over here!" the dark haired boy called, pointing to the families yellow canary.

"That. Is. Awesome!" Gilbert yelled, instantly lunging for the cage. The canary found this rather unpleasant, and in fact seemed to be under the impression that it was going to be killed and eaten.

"Leave him alone!" Matthew gasped, running over. The other boys, however, had already moved on.

"Look at this fish." Yong Soo said "I want to touch it!"

"We should catch it with our awesome fishing skills!"

"No!" Matthew yelled running over. He was sure that plan would result in the end of the poor fish's short existence. The other boys just laughed, running away and managing to dump a vase of flowers all over the grand piano. Matthew started frantically trying to clean it up when a sharp cry snapped them all to attention.

"Oh yeah, Da ze, the baby!"

"Kesesese, it must be fun to mess with them! Plus we can mooch off all the awesome stuff he gets?"

"Like what?"

"Like…I don't know! But we can awesomely steal from him." He said defensively as they started for the stairs.

"That'll be easy!" Suddenly their path was blocked by a very angry looking Matthew.

"Don't. You. Dare." He growled, normally soft purple eyes flashing. The two boys exchanged looks before turning and bolting, the angry blond in tow. Sprinting through the living room Gilbert grabbed the curtain, ripping it down and chucking it on Matthew who instantly tripped, crashing into an easel that had been holding up a recently acquired painting.

"What's going on down there?"

Exchanging a look both of the boys immediately fell down fening injury. Gilbert clutched his arm, moaning in fake pain, while Yong Soo actually managed to have tears spring up in his eyes.

"Merciful heavens!" Aunt Sarah exclaimed, having run down the stairs. "My darlings! My precious pets!" She ran over to the boys, cooing and coddling them as Matthew struggled to get up from his fall, fighting actually pain. "Oh that wicked boy! Attacking my poor, innocent little angels!" The two boys nodded, doing there best to look pitiful, throwing grins of victory back at Matthew as soon as her back was turned.

* * *

><p>Aunt Sarah pulled harder on his arm, leading him into a very intimidating looking store. Taking him up to the counter she snapped at him to stay put before turning to the clerk who was standing there smiling.<p>

"Good afternoon ma'am, what can I do for you?"

"I need hand restraints. Good strong ones." Aunt Sarah said, making Matthew's heart sink. Hand restraints?

"Yes ma'am. Here's our latest and strongest." He said, pulling out a pair of metal hoops connected by a chain. "And you can attach a "leash" as well." He said proudly. Grabbing Matthew's hands suddenly he had one of the metal loops around his wrist at once, causing him to begin to panic. "We just slip it on like this…" the store clerk said, grabbing Matthew's now struggling other wrist. He was scared out of his wits now, trying very hard to get away. "Don't wiggle now! Careful you little-!"

"Matthew!" Aunt Sarah yelled, but the boy was already on his way out, having broken free from the store clerk's grasp after his second wrist had been clasped in metal. Running out of the store he could still hear Aunt Sarah yelling.

"Come back! Come back here I say! Come back here!" Matthew ignored her completely, running in a hurt panic. There was a screech as a car swirved to avoid him, managing to scare him even more. He ran into and alley, tripping slightly because of the poor balance caused by the handcuffs. He kept going, tears stinging at his eyes, not sure where he was going or even if he could find his way back. He fell with a thud finally, struggling to stand make up, knocking over several trashcans and making a significant amount of noise. When he finally started up again he had the feeling like he was being followed. Propelled by fear and panic he kept running until he finally hit a dead end. Turning he could see large shapes heading towards him and cowered, not knowing what else to do. A group of large dirty looking men came out of the shadows, cornering the boy even more.

"Well, well look what we found." One of them sneered.

"Whatcha doing out here, pretty boy?" Another asked, with a harsh laugh. Matthew did nothing but recoil more as he spotted a switchblade in the hand of the first man.

"Won't talk hm? Well, since we have you we might as well have a little fun." The latter said, advancing on the trembling boy. In a flash another shape had leapt over the fence Matthew's back was pressed against, landing with a soft thud. The new man stood tall, blocking Matthew from the gang.

"I think it would be advisable for you to leave this fine young man alone." He said sounding smooth, but with a very dangerous edge to his voice. Some of the men exchanged looks with each other, but the leader seemed determined and frustrated.

"Just back off or we'll just have to mess you up along with the kid!" He snarled, raising his switchblade. In return the blond's blue eyes flashed as he brought out his own blade. For a short moment they simply stared at each other, and then suddenly in a flash of movement the two men clashed. The man who had come to Matthew's rescue was fast, and although the attacker slashed and stabbed wildly, he got nowhere near him. With a swift kick the gang leader was on his face, and then all bets were off. Several of the members jumped the outsider at once, and Matthew found he could no longer watch. Shutting his eyes tight he turned away from the frantic scuffling, trying to all but disappear into the wood behind him. There were several loud noises before a deafening crash rang out through the alley, followed by the sound of running and then silence. Matthew's eyes opened ever so slightly, as he heard footsteps approach. To his great relief a calming and slightly familiar voice began to speak.

"_Pige, _what are you doing on this side of the tracks? I thought you..Wha..?" Matthew finally opened his eyes all the way to see his rescuer staring at his handcuffs looking quite stricken. "Oh you poor _garcon_. We must get these off." He continued, gently taking Matthew's wrists and examining the metal around them. Matthew let him, blushing ever so slightly.

"T-thank you, for saving me." He said quietly. The man responded by looking back up at him and giving a dazzling smile. Matthew could just see a little bit of stubble.

"But of course. Who could leave a little _pigeon _like you unprotected?"

"M-my name is Matthew." He responded, thinking he should at least give his name to his rescuer.

"Francis."

"I-It's nice to formally meet you Francis." Matthew said, not to forget his manners.

"_Oui, Matheiu. _Now come with me, I think I know just the place to rid you of these cuffs."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! Thanks sooooo much for reviews (I worship them as gods) and watches and favorites and other things that make me feel loved! Just to let you know we're gettin' bumped up to "T" for SOME PEOPLE'S dirty mouths. ;D Other than that lots of sticky sweet fluffy fluff!

* * *

><p>"The Zoo?" Matthew said, looking over at the man next to him, clearly confused.<p>

"_Oui. _I have a friend…well perhaps more of an acquaintance, who I am quite sure will be able to get those terrible things off of you, _pigeon." _Matthew blushed at the nickname that seemed to have stuck to him, but nodded.

"Will we be able to get in?" He asked, noticing the policeman by the gate.

"But of course." Francis said, with a smirk picking up a good sized stone and tossing it into the air a couple times. "We just have to wait for the right-oh, well look what we have now…" he said, spotting an older gentleman who was walking out, reading a book. "Lay low." He whispered to Matthew before throwing the stone with surprising force and accuracy and hitting the policeman square in the back of the head. Whipping around he saw no one but the reading gentleman.

"Hey you!"

Turning the man blinked. "I beg your pardon, where you addressing me?"

"What's the big idea?" The police officer growled.

"I'm sure I don't know what you could mean-"

"Oh, wise guy, eh? I suppose you'll be tellin' me that rock threw itself!"

"I-I certainly don't know"

"Oh, I'm a liar now, am I?"

"Well you listen to me-!" The man said, starting to look angry, advancing on the policeman.

"Aha! Resistin' an officer of the law!" The man in the blue uniform cried "You're gunna pay!" As they started to scuffle, curses flying everywhere, Francis took Matthew's hand, leading him quickly through the gates.

"Come on, _Pige. _The place belongs to us now." He said once they were inside, giving a winning smile. The younger gave a small smile back.

"When I get my c-c-…when I get these things off, could we perhaps look at the animals? I-I always used to love coming here.. when I was little.." Francis was silent for a moment before he spoke up.

"But of course." He said softly. It had been a long time since he was with someone who could appreciate simple pleasures like looking at the exotic animals housed here. "But for now come this way." He said, grasping the violet-eyed boy's wrists and gently leading him to the back of the zoo.

When they arrived at their destination Matthew was pretty sure he realized why Francis had been so sure that they would be able to get the metal clasped around his wrists off.

"Ah yes. There he is." Francis said with a smile, looking at the blond man who appeared to be building a new enclosure for the animals. He was tall, with bright blue eyes, slicked back shockingly blond hair, strong Germanic features and an incredibly muscular body. If anyone could break something for them it seemed it would be him.

"Ludwig!" The Frenchman called, causing the man to snap his head up from his work. A look of shock and recognition crossed his face instantly. Francis walked closer, bringing the boy with him.

"Vat in the world are you doing here?" The man Francis called Ludwig said gruffly, looking neither pleased nor angry.

"I am here because _Mathieu _is in need of your help."

"Matthew?" Ludwig said looking over at the boy he hadn't met before. "Vat is wrong with him?" Moving over Francis revealed slender pair of wrists bound in metal. Ludwig frowned deeply.

"So will you help him? He is my new friend after all." Ludwig gave Francis a look before his eyes briefly moved to Matthew. In them there was a strange mix of emotions, still slight surprise along with the feeling he was being sized up, and most disconcerting of all was the spark of pity. He quickly looked away.

"_Ja. _I vill help him." He said, picking up a small saw. Approaching a now very nervous Matthew he gripped the blond's arms, studying them.

"You must hold very still, understand?" He said, gently slipping the saw in between the cool metal and the skin of his wrists. Matthew nodded, but found it hard because he had begun to tremble slightly. After a few minutes of unsuccessful sawing a smooth voice brushed against his ear.

"It's alright _Mathieu," _The boy's name seemed to flow with the French accent on it "I trust our German friend completely with this. Besides, I would never let anything happen to this _petit lapin." _ Matthew looked up into his smiling blue eyes, feeling himself relax. Several more minutes went by like this before with a small 'snap!' the metal around one wrist gave way completely. Matthew gave a small cry of surprise and happiness, lifting up his newly freed arm. It was only a matter of minutes before the other was off as well.

"O-oh, oh thank you!" He said, beaming up at the German who had freed him. He got a quick nod in return.

"_Bitte._ But I really must go back to work."

"But of course _ami. _I am in your debt." Francis said with a smirk, beckoning Matthew to follow him.

"Vait!" The German said quickly. "One more thing. Tell everyone I am doing vell, and I vish them all the best."

"I will." The Frenchman replied, giving a wave behind him. When they were out of earshot he muttered. "Poor man had decided to go legitimate…I suppose it is his choice though.." Matthew looked up, confused to what that could mean. Francis gave him a glance.

"Is something wrong _Pige?_" He asked.

"What do you mean by legitimate?" Francis gave a little chuckle.

"Do not let it worry you _cher._ Now come, tell me all that has happened that has made it so we were able to meet again.."

* * *

><p>"But when she put those horrible handcuffs on me.."<p>

"Say no more _Pigeon. _I get the whole picture. Aunts, cousins then cuffs. That is what comes of tying yourself down to one family." Francis said with a smirk.

"Haven't you a family?" Matthew said, looking shocked.

"One for every day of the week. The point is, none of them have me." He responded with a wink.

"I'm afraid I don't understand.."

"Come, I will show you what I mean." Francis said, walking up to an old house, it was dark now, making them inconspicuous. "For instance the Schultzs here. I often make this my Monday home."

"Monday home?" Matthew said with concern.

"_Oui, _that is when Mama Schultz makes Wiener Schnitzel. And I help her, play with the children, etcetera, and of course reap the rewards of a home cooked meal. And the O'Brians over there," he said pointing across the street a distance. "Is where I go Tuesday, for corned beef. Not the delicacy of France, _non, _but I appreciate good food no matter where its, unfortunate, origins are." Matthew stared at him in awe.

"You're happy like that?" he asked quietly.

"But of course. You see, when you're footloose and license free, you take nothing but the best." They're conversation was suddenly interrupted by the sound of singing floating down the streets accompanied by…..an accordion?

"Oh, it is the Vargas Brother's! But of course, the very place for a very special occasion." He said with a beam, taking Matthew's wrist and gently leading him across the street to a restaurant. The bespectacled boy couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up ever so slightly. Arriving across the street he tried to head for the front door, but felt a gentle tug on his wrist. "This way. I have my own private entrance." Francis said with a wink, leading him around to the back. "Stay here for a moment." He said leaving the boy in the shadows and walking up to the door. He rapped his knuckles on the door quickly, and instantly a voice came bursting through.

"Who the hell is it Goddamnit!" Matthew recoiled as an angry slightly accented voice rang in the air, its owner quickly appearing in the doorway. He looked just as angry as he sounded, with dark brown hair and narrowed olive eyes. "Oh, great, it's the pervy French bastard." He growled.

"It is good to see you as well." Francis said with a smile.

"Don't give me that crap. You better just be here for food or I swear to God I'll rip your di-"

"Who's there Romano?" Another man said, suddenly appearing. He looked almost exactly the same as the other, but with lighter hair and chocolate eyes. And happy. "Oh, _Caoi _Francis! What brings you by again?" He said beaming while what seemed to be his brother grumbled.

"Why, what else but your _merveilleuse _food-

"Feli! Go get the sunofabitch some garlic bread so he'll leave!" Romano snapped. The other brother quickly obeyed, running back away from the door.

"But dear Romano, it is a special occasion." Francis all but purred.

"What's that supposed to mean, bastard?" the Italian said, raising his eyebrow in a scoff. Feeling this was his time to appear Matthew stepped shyly out of the shadows. Romano's eyes widened slightly.

"Huh? What the hell's this? You have a new girlfriend? Or boyfriend? I can never tell with you."

"This is _Mathieu."_ Francis said with what looked like a proud smile.

"H-Hello.." Matthew practically whispered. He was bright red at being called the Frenchman's boyfriend, but didn't seem to have the courage to correct it. Francis seemed to also have decided to say nothing. Romano swung the door open suddenly, coming up uncomfortably close to Matthew and examining him closely. The blond stood perfectly still, very afraid of incurring the Italian's wrath. When he was done the brunette turned and spoke to Francis in a low murmur, glancing back to make sure Matthew couldn't hear.

"How did you get a class act like this one, bastard?" He asked.

"He is not just a trophy you know, _ami."_ Romano snorted.

"Whatever. But he's pretty, seems like a sweet kiddo. Take my advice and settle down with this one, you perverted little shit." Francis seemed amused both by Romano giving romantic advice, and the way he did it.

"This one?" Francis' smile faded instantly as Matthew's voice floated between them. He was looking between them, looking very confused biting his lip.

"You must have misheard _pigeon._" Francis said quickly "Do not worry about it."

"Here's the garlic bread, Lovi!" Feliciano said bouncing back outside.

"Garlic bread!" the other Italian practically screamed. "What's the matter with you, I'll break your face!" Feliciano cowered, though not nearly enough in Matthew's opinion.

"But Loviiii…"

"Tonight this bastard gets the best in the house, he's got a date, stupid!"

"Okay Romano, you're the boss." The other said, regaining his goofy grin. Quickly setting up a table his brother grabbed a menu, showing it to the guests.

"Now whaddya want? _A la carte? _Dinner?"

"Why, how could I resist your spaghetti especiale? Heavy on the meat balls of course." Francis said, giving Matthew a look that promised that he would love it. Romano rolled his eyes.

"Did you hear that Feli?"

"Yep!" The brunette said, skipping out of the kitchen with a huge plate of spaghetti. Placing it in front of the pair he backed up, looking at them expectantly. Francis took his fork and twirled the pasta perfectly, raising a large bit to his mouth. He chewed it, almost elegantly if it were possible.

"Ah, Feliciano, Romano, it is _parfaite." _He said with a winning grin. Turning to his guest who was still staring at the food shyly his face softened. "_Mathieu, _you must really try this wonderful food. It is here for you." Twirling another forkful he lifted it up to the boy's mouth. Blushing furiously at the gesture, but not wanting to be rude Matthew took it, enjoying the sweet tangy and savory flavor. It truly was delicious food. Picking up his own fork he began to eat with relish, realizing how hungry he had been. Francis watched with a smile, eating more slowly. Suddenly a noise floated by the young man was not expecting. It seemed the happier brother had started singing, bringing out a stringed instrument that Matthew didn't recognize.

"Oh this is the night,

it's a beautiful night…"

He looked up in the sky, realizing how beautiful a night it really was. A cool breeze blew softly, and the heavens were full of stars. He didn't want to stop looking at them, and realized that it had been a long time since he had enjoyed simply stargazing without and worries. He barely noticed that the spaghetti strand in his mouth seemed to be guiding his face in a strange direction. He was snapped out of his thoughts when something warm pressed lightly against his lips. He stared into the equally surprised, though much calmer, blue eyes that belonged to the other mouth now against his for a short second before turning away quickly, blushing heavily. However he couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. A tap on the shoulder brought his attention back to the man he was sitting with, who gave him a smile before comically slurping up a noodle. Matthew smiled in return, trying the same only to be hit in the nose by the pasta. They both started laughing as Francis gently wiped the sauce off the boy's nose.

"The night will weave its magic spell,

When the one you love is near…"

Spearing the last meatball Francis again lifted his fork to Matthew's mouth. He took the food without hesitation this time, gazing up at the older man shyly. Francis smiled admiringly down at him, turning to get his final bite when the boy was done.

"And the heavens are right…"

Matthew gazed up at the beautiful full moon that was pouring moonlight into the streets. A warm and fuzzy feeling seemed to be blooming in his chest, and the only thing he knew was that he didn't think he ever wanted this evening to end.

"On this lovely belle notte…"

* * *

><p>After they had finished the wonderful meal and bid farewell to the Vargas brothers, the couple found themselves in a beautiful park. They walked silently, enjoying the night and each other's presence. As they passed a cherub fountain finger's brushed, and Francis took the opportunity to slip the younger's finger's gently between his own. There was a moment before the soft delicate hand squeezed slightly, and two pairs of eyes locked. Up ahead a sign read "wet cement", but there were already clear areas where shapes and names had been carved in it. Kneeling down Francis looked at a large heart that had been drawn in the still wet mixture. A spark of an idea hit him and he firmly pressed the palm of his hand inside of the heart. He then took Matthew, who had been watching curiously, and gently guided his hand down pressing it next to his handprint. He grinned at the boy who looked back with perhaps the sweetest smile he had ever seen. They stood silently and continued on, coming up to a bridge, where a pair of swans could be seen swimming in unison. There they shared their second, and first intentional, kiss. It was warm and soft and made Matthew feel like he was absolutely melting. In the end they wound up at the top of a hill, overlooking the whole of the town. They sat there, bathed in moonlight, Matthew shyly leaning his head on the Frenchman's shoulder. Here at this moment everything seemed right with the world, and a spectacular wave of contentment wrapped itself around him like a blanket, as the moon and the summer breeze and the soft warm breaths of the person next to him lulled him to sleep.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Soooo that took a little while! Sorry, been very busy, but here's a relatively long chapter! I hope you enjoooooy my sad attempt at the dialog! Also I finished this while I was rather tired, so some stuff might be...funky. :'D

* * *

><p>Francis cracked one blue eye open as the sun's rays woke him, glancing down at the warm weight on his chest. Matthew still slept peacefully, head nuzzled in the crook of the Frenchman's arm. He smiled as he looked down at the sleeping face, wondering how it was possible for the boy to look even sweeter. Closing his eyes again he rested his own head on top of the blond's, cheek nestled in the soft golden hair. The peace was short lived however as the crowing of a rooster nearby pulled the boy out of his slumber. Blinking groggily he looked around and then gasped, sitting up.<p>

"Oh, oh dear…" He said nervously. Francis sat up much more slowly, yawning slightly.

"Is the something the matter, _pige?"_

"It's morning!" Matthew said with concern.

"_Oui." _He replied with a stretch "So it is."

"I should have been home hours ago!" the boy said, standing up and dusting himself off quickly.

"Why?" The man asked simply. "Because you still believe in that 'ever faithful perfect young member of society' routine? Come now _Pige, _open your eyes."

"Open my eyes?" Matthew repeated, frowning slightly.

"To what your life can really be. Come here, I will show you what I mean." He beckoned the blond back over to the top of the hill, looking down. "Look down there. Tell me what you see."

"Well.." Matthew said, cocking his head "I see nice homes with yards and fences.."

"Exactly." Francis put in, "It is like life on a leash. Look again _Pige." _He said pointing past the town to the hills beyond. "There is a great big hunk of world out there, with no fence around it, where two people can find adventure and excitement, and beyond those distant hills who knows what wonderful experiences. And it's all ours for the taking _Pige," _Gently he turned the boy's chin up until blue eyes met purple. "It's all ours." For a moment Matthew seemed to be memorized, but slowly his eyes flickered down.

"It sounds wonderful…"

"But?"

He looked back up "But who'd watch over the baby?" The Frenchman gave a small sigh.

"You win. Come, I will take you home."

* * *

><p>They walked slowly through town; taking back ways to avoid too much attention, finger's still brushing slightly every few steps. Francis didn't seem to be upset with Matthew for wanting to go home, which made the boy unnaturally happy. After all it wasn't like they wouldn't be able to see each other anymore, or at least he sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. He was snapped out of his thoughts as a warm hand firmly gripped his own, stopping him from moving any further forward. Turning to look behind him he saw Francis, who was looking at something to his right with a sly smirk. Turning to look at him the smirk grew wider.<p>

"Not to change the subject." He all but purred "But ever chase chickens?"

"I should say not!" The boy answered immediately.

"Oh, ho. Then you have never lived." The French boy said, already half way over the fence that Matthew now saw surrounded a chicken coop.

"B-But we shouldn't!" He protested.

"I know. That's what makes it fun." Francis said with a wink dropping down to the ground on the other side. Seeing Matthew was still hesitating he leaned in closer. "Come on _cher." _He all but cooed. "Start building some memories." Matthew sighed and began to reluctantly climb the fence, coming down rather clumsily. Not that it mattered since he had his own French knight to chivalrously help him down.

"But we…we won't hurt the chickens."

"Hurt them? _Non! _We will just rile them up a little." The young man said while sneaking toward the henhouse. "Look at those lazy things, they should be up by now if we must be. Chasing the roosters is the best, they strut around so." Matthew couldn't help but think that the Frenchman himself reminded him of a rooster. He watched nervously as the man snuck into the henhouse, waiting in anticipation. Suddenly a burst of noise hit him and a flurry of feathers and beaks all but exploded from the door, nearly knocking him over in surprise. Francis came running after them, making sure they didn't get a chance to rest. Matthew followed, feeling extremely confused.

"Some fun, eh _cher?"_ Francis yelled back at him.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" suddenly burst a voice, followed by a sharp bang and the dirt in front of their feet all but exploding, halting them in their tracks.

"What's that?" Matthew gasped out as the blond next to him gripped his arm tight, pulling him back to the fence.

"That's the signal to get going!" He said helping Matthew over the fence before scrambling over the fence himself and hitting the ground running. Another bang was heard, but this time it sounded father away.

"This is living, huh _cher?" _He yelled over running at full speed.

"I-is it?" was all Matthew could manage out in reply. Francis simply smiled and focused on his running. He was and expert on getting away from trouble after all. He ran across the ever so familiar train tracks, taking the tunnel under them to hide the trail even more, getting into town he jumped over a fence in his way not stopping until he was safely behind a large billboard. Breathing heavily and closing his eyes he gave a little laugh. "I suppose there's a little bit of miscreant in all of us, _Pige." _When nothing but silence met him his bright blue eyes snapped open quickly, revealing no one with him. His eyes widened.

"_Pige?" _He said quickly looking around the sign, but to no avail. He began to panic slightly, retracing his steps and calling out his pet name. _"Pige? Pige? Pigeon!" _But to no avail. Little did he know that there was currently a horse drawn carriage slowly making its way back to a place lovingly referred to as "The Pound", its new passenger sitting huddled and scared in the back.

* * *

><p>It was always dark, and the dampness made it seem chilly even on the nicest of days. The stone walls were lined with cells, dirty and overcrowded. Many of the inhabitants lied in their makeshift beds, staring up at the dark ceiling looking as though they had given up hope. If you listened closely you could hear some crying softly. There were still other's, however, who hadn't been broken by the place, and they could be heard talking, laughing and even singing to relieve there boredom and keep away despair. One such group was practicing an interesting version of a barbershop quartet, and with their loud voices echoing off the stone walls. After a chorus of their questionable singing one of them looked back to the corner that was blocked from view by their bodies.<p>

"Hey, hey, Krautie, how we doin'?" He asked, flicking blue eyes to check on the door.

"Just a little vhile longer and ve're out." The man who seemed to be doing something to the wall said, sending glare back.

"Good, then we'll just-"The man was cut off as the door at the end of the hallway creaked open. Behind them the German man jumped quickly, covering his work by sitting in front of it, trying to look as casual as possible.

"Put him in number four, Bill, while I check his license number."

"Okay!" Came a gruff reply from a man who was leading a small frightened youth by a rope around his wrists. Unlocking the cell door he guided him in firmly, untying the ropes and giving the other cellmates a look that said they better not try anything.

"Alright, in you go." He said, closing the door with a clank, and walking out quickly. Matthew watched as his cellmate's eyes fallowed the guard. The one closest to the door was a blue eyed blond who wore glasses like Matthew, though his were not nearly as nice. Leaning on the wall next to him was another blond, but with green eyes and rather large eyebrows. A woman seemed to be sleeping and the corner and he could see the outline of someone sitting behind the two blondes. Leaning through the bars of the next cell over was an extremely large silver haired man, and a brunet who seemed half asleep.

"Well, well look you guys," Matthew flinched as the man with glasses approached him, grinning. "Miss Park Avenue himself."

"Heh," The other blond said, a British accent coming through instantly. "A regular bloody debutant."

"Yeah, and quite the crown jewels he's wearin'." The American said, leaning up close to stare at the license, barely seeming to care Matthew was practically trembling now.

"What are you in for, love? Spilling Champaign on the butler?" the Brit said smoothly. His companion started laughing obnoxiously loudly, while the other simply chuckled at his own joke. Suddenly there was a body standing between him and the laughing men, glaring at them one by one.

"Alright, alright you guys lay off!" It was the girl Matthew had seen sleeping earlier, who was now coming to his rescue. She had long dark hair drawn into pigtails and long thick eyelashes framing chocolate brown eyes. She was quite exotic despite her rather ragged appearance.

"What's the matter Sylvie?" The American whined, pouting slightly.

"We were only having a bit of sport." The Brit huffed.

"Can't you see the poor kid's scared enough already?" She growled, gesturing to the wide eyed and trembling Matthew.

"Pay no attention my little _orchechornya…" _a sticky sweet voice came from behind him. Turning he saw that it was the large man with silver hair. His voice was heavy with an accent.

"That's right dearie, they don't mean no real harm." The woman assured as the two blondes pouted.

"It is like Gorky says in lower Dapts: quote 'Miserable beings must find more miserable being, then is happy.'"

"Ivan is a philosopher." Sylvie whispered, giving a slight smile.

"Besides little _bublichki,"_ Ivan continued "Wearing license here, it is like waving, you should excuse the expression, red flag in front of bull." At the mention of a bull the brunet next to him lifted his head before deciding to go back to sleep.

"M-my license?" Matthew managed out "But what's wrong with it?"

"There ain't nothing wrong with it dearie." The dark haired woman next to him assured.

"Confidential, is not one person here would give left leg for such a knick-knack." The Russian agreed.

"That's your passport to freedom honey. Without it-"

"Hey, hey look you guys!" The boy with the glasses and cowlick interrupted, standing up by the bars. He looked back, eyes wide and a little scared. "Poor Nutsy is taking the long walk…" They all went up to the bars, watching as a slightly deranged looking young man was lead down the hallway.  
>"Where….where are they taking him?" Matthew asked with a slight tremble.<p>

"Through the one way door." The boy replied solemnly, watching as the two people disappeared behind the swinging door.

"You…you mean he's…" The blond simply gave him a small nod. There was an odd grunting noise from behind them followed by the sounds of scraping and digging. Matthew turned, curious as to what it could be. In the corner a large well built blond seemed to be working on some sort of tunnel in the wall. He looked very familiar.

"Ludwig?" Matthew said quietly, eyes growing wide. He looked up, grimacing.

"Ja."

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked, looking slightly horrified.

"I could ask you the same thing." The German said, causing Matthew to color and look down at the floor biting his lip. Ludwig sighed.  
>"I…I don't actually have a license, but I have been trying hard to get into a "normal" life…I got my job at the zoo and as long as I stayed in the right places I vas fine, but..." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I got careless, I vanted to..to visit someone, and I vas in the wrong place at the wrong time.."<p>

"I'm sorry.." Matthew said, barely audibly. He jolted forward suddenly as he was given a heavy slap on the back from the loud American.

"Yeah, Sauerkraut here is going to get us out of here using his amazing skills, right?" The German nodded, just as a new voice floated in.

"Excuse me _amigos, _but I think I have finally lost my mind…" The sleeping brunet was sitting up now, scratching his head and looking around.

"You didn't have a bloody mind to lose in the first place." The British man spoke up for the first time in a while. The man, who sounded Spanish, gave him a half hearted glare. "No I mean it, I think I have finally gone love crazy.." This earned him a snort from the same Brit and a chuckle from the American. "_No, no, _listen, I swear right now I can smell my Romano's delicious tomato sauce.." He said licking his lips a little.

"You really bloody have lost it."

"Wait…I think I smell something too.." His American companion said. "Besides that slop they feed us here..."

"_Si, _it's him." The Spaniard said, suddenly pointing at Matthew who tried to shrink away as much as possible. He found himself being sniffed by a very oblivious American, feeling highly uncomfortable.

"Aw man, it is him!" He said, grinning ear to ear "He smells like really yummy food!"

"_Amigo, _do you know my little tomato, Romano?" Came a Spanish accent, as the owner of the voice leaned through the bars, green eyes sparkling.

"Y-yes." Matthew squeaked out. "I..I ate at his restaurant.."

"Really?" The man exclaimed. "How is he? Oh how I miss _mi amore.." _

"H-he was very…very…e-enthusiastic?" Matthew tried, not sure how else to describe the violent young man.

"Ah, _si _that is my Lovi.." He said with a fond sigh.

"Did you see Feliciano? How vas he?" Matthew turned to see a slightly flustered, but determined, looking German.

"I-I did, and he seemed very well."

"Gut." The man said with a nod, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Hey, Miss. Priss, you must be cool if you know Ludwig and those Vargas bros, you can stick with us if you like! The name's Alfred by the way." The loud American said, throwing his arm around the other blond's shoulder. "And that magnificent beast over there is Arthur. Don't mind him, he can be cranky." In response the British man flipped him off, to which Alfred blew him a kiss. "Then you've met the resident bossy pants, Sylvie." She rolled her eyes. "And creepy Ivan, and that sleepy dude's Antonio."

"Do.." Matthew paused, biting his lip. "Do none of you have a home?" Alfred shook his head, but to his surprise, also smiled.

"A short life, but a merry one." The British man put in.

"Yeah, that's what the Tramp always says!"

"The Tramp?" Matthew asked with a small frown of confusion.

"That's what they call him!"

"Now, there's a bloody frog bastard that never gets caught." Arthur growled.

"He's given the slip to every catcher in this burg." Alfred added, with a tone of admiration.

"You won't believe this dearie." Sylvie said, sauntering up "But no matter how tight a jam he's in, that Tramp always finds a way out."

"I can quite easily believe that." The boy quipped, piecing things together in his head.

"But remember my friends, even the Tramp has his Achilles heel." The large Russian interjected with a small, and rather scary, smile.

"Chili heel?" Antonio said lifting up his head.

"_Nyet. _Achilles heel, it is meaning his weaknesses" Ivan corrected.

"Oh yeah, the dames!" Alfred said with a laugh.

"He has an eye for a well turned foot, the pervert." Arthur agreed. "There's been Lulu.."

"And Trixi."

"Und Fifi."

"And my cousin, Rosita Chiquita Juanita."

"Just to mention a few."

"And it ain't just the chicks, he'll go for anything with a pretty face."

"He's bloody well gone after us enough."

"What a man." Sylvie cut in, leaning against the wall with a dreamy look on her face.

"Tell us about it Sylvie." Alfred said with a wink.

"What a _man." _She repeated, leaning over even more dramatically, giving Matthew a wink. "He's a tramp, but they love him. Breaks a new heart every day." The British man snorted, earning a raised eyebrow from the dark haired girl. "They adore him," She continued, a seductive look passing across her face. "And I only hope he'll stay that way." There were wolf whistles as she paused for a moment. "He's a-"

"Scoundrel."

"Rounder!"

"Cad."

"He's a _tramp."_ She cut in, stopping the free for all. "But I love him." Matthew made a little noise, making her turn her head. He quickly tried to hide his heartbroken expression, but she seemed to think he was only surprised. "Yes, even I have got it pretty bad." Alfred made another cat call to which Sylvie merely shook her head. "You never know when he'll show up, he gives you plenty of trouble. I guess he's really just a no-'count man." She said, giving a grin. "But damn I wish he were double."

"Damn French bastard." Arthur said, clearly not liking the 'compliments' the man was receiving. Sylvie merely gave smug shrug.

"He's a tramp, a rover. There's nothing more to say. But," She said with a dreamy sight 'If he's a tramp, he's a good one, and I wish that he would travel my way."

"Yeah," Alfred butted in "But he never takes 'em serious."

"Ah," came a floating accented voice. "But one day he is meeting someone different, _da?_ Some delicate fragile creature who is giving him a wish to shelter and protect."

"Like Miss. Park Avenue here, eh?" Arthur said.

"Mmm. Could be. But when he does…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm way ahead of ya," Sylvie's drawled "Under the spell of 'true love'-"

"The git gets careless-"

"The _Cossacks _are picking him up-"

"And it's curtains for the tramp." Matthew couldn't help the small gasp that escaped his lips, immediately covering his mouth as the metal door at the end of the hallway was opened.

"It's the one in number four Bill!" Turning to look at his cellmates he could see they were all giving him sad smiled.

"Will…will all of you be alright?" He whispered.

"Yeah, don't worry yer pretty head about us, Ludwig will get us out." The American said with a wink. "But you know, now that I get a really good look at you, you seem kind of familiar…" Matthew opened his mouth, but was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, they've come to take you home. You're too nice of a boy to be in a place like this."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ya'll! This chapter took a while, but there's like...lots of words and stuff in it. totally. Getting close to the end! Lots of excitement! Also, this whole scene makes Aunt Sarah seem REALLY crazy when the dogs are replaces with humans...:'D As always I loooove all watchers, reviewers etc. you give me warm fuzzies inside!

* * *

><p>Two figures stood hesitantly at the intricate wrought iron gate, craning their necks to try to get a look behind the house. It was a cloudy, gloomy evening and seemed to fit the mood perfectly. Finally one of them huffed, puffing his chest up in pride before looking at the other.<p>

"Courage, lass, courage!" The redhead said to his companion.

"But Ah've never even considered matrimony!" The pretty blonde replied, following with concern as her braver friend began walking towards the back yard.

"Nor I," The man growled out. "But no matter which of us he accepts, we'll always be the best of friends." He paused once the round gazebo was in sight. "Now remember, not a word aboot his unfortunate experiences. You dun't want to hurt his feelings." The girl nodded. Cautiously they approached the small shelter, just able to see a slumped form sitting on its outer edge. A thin chain led from its wrist up to the wood railing surrounding the outside.

"Laddie?"

"M-Miss Mattie?"

"Please," came a very soft voice. "I don't want to see anybody."

"Now, now laddie, dunnit feel that way aboot it." Scottie said, trying to sound encouraging.

"Of course not Miss Mattie." Annie said gently "Why, some of the finest people Ah ever tracked down were jailbirds."

"Quiet you great loony!" Scottie hissed, shooing her away from the entrance, causing her to bump her head in surprise. "Uh, please laddie, we've come with a proposition for helpin' ya." Matthew looked up, looking nothing short of completely dejected. It was not hard to tell he had finished a long round of crying, but now he simply looked empty and very, very tired.

"Help me?" he said quietly "What do you mean?"

"Well, now, you see laddie, neither of us might be a first choice.."

"But we're in the prime of life!"

"Awe, and we've both got very comfortable homes."

"That's right. Where we know ya'll be welcomed and appreciated, Miss Mattie."

"So to come directly to the point…" The Scotsman tried, clearing his throat.

"If you could..um, find it possible to….to um…um…" Matthew gave a small watery smile, knowing he had to speak up to end the awkwardness of his two friends.

"You're both very kind and I do appreciate it, but-"

"Oh _Pigeon!" _All three figures froze as a new voice floated its way through the air. "_Mathieu!" _it called again, causing a trio of eyes to turn to the new visitor who was sauntering his way in through a loose board in the fence. "Oh, _bonjour_. How are things in the yacht club?" Francis said, spotting Matthew's two friends, who instantly turned their backs on him in a show of anger. The blond raised his eyebrow slightly, deciding to ignore their display. "I picked up a little something for you, _Pige." _He continued, holding up a small bag with the word "Vargas" printed across the front, giving a winning smile. Instead of a sweet smile and thanks like he was expecting all the Frenchman received was a frown followed by a turn of the head. Francis pulled back ever so slightly.

"It looks like I am in the doghouse.." He murmured.

"If this person in bothering you Miss Mattie.." Annabel said with a tone of warning.

"We'll gladly throw the rascal out!" Scottie snapped, turning with a death glare.  
>"That won't be necessary. Thank you." Matthew said coolly.<p>

"Very well." Annie said with a humpf, turning to leave. Scottie was about to follow, but seemed to change his mind, approaching the blond challengingly.

"You….you mongrel!" He barked, making the man back up from the close proximity. Seeming to be satisfied the Scotsman turned his back and stomped out of the yard, leaving the two blonds alone. Francis watched them go before turning to Matthew, sitting on the step below him and looking up innocently. The younger still refused to look at him.

"Come now, _Pige. _It wasn't my fault." He begged, looking up. Matthew responded by getting up and walking as far as he could, followed by a rather desperate Frenchman.

"I though you were right behind me the whole time, honestly." He tried, but the boy simply walked away again, back into the gazebo. Francis followed, still trying. "When I heard that they had taken you to the Pound-"

"Oh, don't even mention that terrible place!" Matthew exclaimed, getting teary eyed. "I-I was so embarrassed and frightened…."

"Oh, now, now, now…" Francis cooed, looking at him with concern. "Who could ever harm a cute little trick like you?"

"Trick?" Matthew hiccupped. Suddenly he was staring right at Francis, eyes blazing. "Trick? That reminds me, who is Trixie?"

"Trixie?" Francis repeated, face falling to a look of complete surprise.

"And Lulu? And Fifi? And Rosita Chiquita…whatever her name is?"

"Ch-chiquita? Oh, oh yes well I-"

"As far as I'm concerned," Matthew said, voice rising. "You needn't worry about your old heel!"

"My heel?" Francis said weekly, backing up.

"I don't need you to shelter and protect me!"

"Yes, but-but-"

"If you grow careless don't blame me. And I hope the Cossacks do pick you up! Goodbye, and take that with you!" He pointed to the bag of food he had brought before turning and all but running back into his shelter. Soft sobbing could be heard coming out of it almost instantly. Francis stood quietly for a moment before turning, head hung slightly, and walking slowly away. He paused for a second looking back forlornly before walking through the broken plank in the fence. Matthew started as he heard it bang back into place, only to lay his head back in his arms sniffing and giving an occasional shuttering breath as the tears flowed freely. The darkness around him was intensifying by the second, being accompanied by rolling thunder in the distance. For a while that was the only sound he could hear besides his own ragged breathing until quite suddenly the sharp clack of the broken plank echoed through the yard again. His head shot up this time, turning sharply towards the opening of the gazebo. He stood up, quickly wiping the dried salt water off his cheeks. Walking cautiously he peeked into the backyard, eyes trying to focus. At first there was nothing, but as he a looked harder there was a sudden flash of movement, very close to him. Gasping he retreated quickly back into his shelter, giving a glance towards the house. Whoever that was in their back yard was someone he had never seen before in his life, and he knew he had to let the other people in the house know, as he was somewhat…incapacitated at the moment. Taking a deep breath he went as close to the house as his chain would let him.

"Aunt Sara-!" the shout choked off as something cold pressed against his throat. He felt a strong hand grab his wrist and wrench his arm up as far as it could go. Matthew gasped, eyes growing. It didn't take him long to realize it was a blade pressed up against his skin.

"Listen closely." A thick gruff voice breathed in his ear. "You're going to shut the hell up, understand? I've been planning on hitting your pretty little house for way too damn long for it to be ruined by the resident princess." A quick, painful jerk of Matthew's arm was added for emphasis. "Now you stay here and be nice and quiet while I go get all those pretty things your mummy and daddy have, or I'm gunna make you wish you did." Drawing the blade away from the boy's throat he tossed him to the ground before quickly and skillfully making his way to the second floor by way of climbing and hopping into the first window he saw. Right into the baby's room. Matthew struggled to get up, holding his neck, feeling the paper thin cut across it. Looking back up towards the house he knew there was no way he would do as that criminal had told him, he would never let anyone defile the house his parents had worked so hard to earn! Running towards the house until he was stopped short by the restraint on his wrist he gathered up his courage once again.

"Aunt Sarah! Aunt Sarah! Wake up! Aunt Sarah, Gilbert, Yong Soo!" He yelled as loudly as his could. To his great relief a light switched on immediately, followed by the window all but being thrown open. Aunt Sarah's face poked out, a cross expression spread on her features.

"Stop that racket! Quiet now!" She yelled.

"But Aunt Sarah-!"

"Quiet!" She repeated, shoving earplugs in before slamming the window shut and turning off the light.

"No!" Matthew called out in despair, tugging on his chain. He bit down on his lip harshly to keep the tears away. He had cried enough for one night. He almost recoiled when he failed to hold back a dry sob.

"What's wrong _Mathieu?" _The boy nearly hurt himself turning his neck so quickly, and was met with a pair of deep blue eyes filled with concern.

"F-Francis?" He whispered. "How did you…w-why did you…"

"I heard your yelling." He explained quickly. "And I could not ignore it."

"T-there's a burglar…" Was all Matthew managed to say.

"Where?"

"Upstairs. In the baby's room."

"How do I get in?"

"There's a key." The boy said without hesitation. "Hidden in the flowers next to the door." Francis nodded and was off like a shot, running to the front door with purpose. He found the key quickly and within moments was in the house. He walked quietly, making his way up the stairs. He saw a door that was slightly ajar and sneakily peeked into it. There was a man in there, short but heavily built. His thick hands were currently wrapped around a silver mirror as he examined it greedily.

"I would put that down if I were you." Francis said in a low voice, making his presence known. The robber all but jumped out of his skin, whipping around and pulling out his knife in one quick motion.

"So you're going to stop me then?" He sneered. "What, want the loot for yourself?" Francis' eyes narrowed as he pulled out his switchblade, flicking it open with a quick movement of the wrist. The two fell silent then, circling each other with anticipation. In an instant they crashed together, all secrecy and quite broken as they flung their full strength against one another slashing and crashing into each other and anything else solid in the room. With a great thud they fell to the ground, having tripped over the fine linens the thief had been trying to take. The rolled frantically, a tangle of limbs, both trying to get the advantage while avoiding the sharp edges of each other's weapons. With a grunt the shorter man threw his weight onto Francis' chest, winding him long enough to try to bring his blade down towards his face. The blond managed to grab his wrist in time to stop the blade, struggling for a moment before managing to kick the other man off of him. He lunged forward, tackling the criminal full force in the stomach, trying to punch him anywhere that would leave him dazed. With a gasp his switchblade fell to the floor as a fresh slash blossomed across his palm, gritting his teeth Francis lashed out as quickly as the lightning that was flashing outside the window, twisting the mans wrist and forcing him to drop his weapon as well.

Matthew tugged at his restraint desperately, not caring that the now torrential rain was soaking him to the skin. He simply could not stand by as Francis risked his life to save his home and baby brother from harm, he wouldn't! With a final tug a link in the chain snapped, sending him tumbling down onto the wet stepping stones beneath. Scrambling up he ran for the door as fast as he could, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

The thief clawed his way up managing to grab one of the knives in the process, keeping Francis at bay with a lucky kick to the jaw. He grabbed the cradle and hovered over it menacingly just in time to hear a gasp from the doorway. He turned to see Matthew standing there, frozen, eyes darting between him and where the baby slept. The thief gave a crooked smile, only to have it wiped off his face by a French fist. Francis managed to knock him away from the baby forcefully, causing the cradle to teeter and fall with a crash. Instantly the room began to echo with the baby's cries as Matthew sprinted over to see if he was alright. Picking him up gently he examined the little boy, making sure there were no cuts or scrapes. He seemed fine and there were other concerns at the moment. Putting him down as carefully as he could Matthew turned just in time to see the two fighting men slam into the window before falling behind the curtain. There was a flurry of movement, knocking over the bedside table and chair next to the fight, until finally with an earsplitting crash of thunder the entire curtain fell and the movement stopped. Matthew's breath froze in his lungs as a few heartbreaking seconds dragged by until finally the victor struggled out of the tangle of fabric on the floor, limping but seeming to not be seriously injured.

"Francis!" Matthew cried, running over and throwing his arms around him desperately. "T-thank god you're alright! I was so…oh t-thank you…I.."

"Shh," the older said, running his hands gently over the boy's golden locks. "It is alright, everything is alright…" Matthew sniffed, drawing back slightly for a moment, eyes shining with worried tears. With a sudden movement he cupped the Frenchman's face and brought his lips to his own, waiting several blissful moments before pulling back and looking away with a blush. Francis' surprised look quickly changed to a simple smile, as he brought his lips to the boy's ear and pulled him closer.

"_Mathieu_?"

"Yes?"

"_Je t'aime." _Matthew gave a small gasp, leaning his head back to look up into blue eyes.

"Merciful heavens!" Their peace was quickly shattered by a high pitched shriek. Aunt Sarah had run into the room, her pink frilly nightgown in its full glory, and a shotgun under one arm. She quickly ran up to the cradle, picking up the still crying baby with the arm that was not holding a gun. "Oh you poor little darling. Now, now, now, now. Thank goodness you weren't harmed!" Matthew took Francis' hand and gave it a light squeeze, looking up at him admiringly.

"You vicious brutes!" Matthew recoiled as the barrel of the shotgun was suddenly pointed directly at Francis' face, Aunt Sarah on the other side of it, face full of fury. "Back, back, get back!" She yelled, pushing the man back with ever step. "Get back!" She said with a final step, backing him into a closet. She slammed the door and locked it, snapping Matthew out of his shock. "Police, police, I'll call the police!"

"No, Aunt Sarah! There's been a mistake; please you have to-"Matthew's pleas were cut short as he found himself staring down the barrel of the same gun.

"You! Quiet now!"

"What's going on?" A very annoyed and sleepy voice droned.

"Gilbert! Yong Soo! Take this delinquent fraternizer to the cellar and lock him up!" Aunt Sarah commanded shrilly. "While I call the police!"

"Can do Kesesese!" Came a now rather enthusiastic response. Matthew felt two sets of arms wrap around his own and tug as he kept trying to tell them the truth.

"I-it wasn't him, you have to believe me, just look behind the curtai-" He was cut off as a particularly violent tug nearly brought him tumbling down the stairs. He continued fighting tooth and nail as the two boys dragged him and threw him in the cellar, closing and bolting the door behind them. He continued pounding on the wooden doors in desperation, not willing to give up.

"Aunt Sarah, Aunt Sarah, please listen!" But it was too late; she was already on the phone, speaking to a rather intimidated officer.

"I don't care if they are alone there, young man, I insist you send them to come pick him up. Immediately!"


	8. Chapter 8

OH MY GOSH. I-it's the last chapter! This is the first story I've actually, well, finished! It was quite fun to write and I really want to thank everyone who faved/ watched/ reviewed! Especially FluffDucklings, Deikuru, Goldpen, and 18dustyrose for your multiple wonderful reviews! 3 I'm sorry I didn't reply to them, I'm still pretty new at this. :'D I also want to say that I know what Disney movie I'm gunna Hetaliafy next, and I think it's going to be fun (though maybe not as original). There was also mention of a "Scamps Adventure" sequel, which I would consider, but my worry would be that it would just be filled with tons of OC's, that and Disney sequels are kind of..."special". Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you like the ending! I may add an Omake if it is deemed necessary!

* * *

><p>The couple strolled at a leisurely pace, happy to be able to see their family after the short but relaxing vacation. They both held umbrellas, although the rain had slowed to just a sprinkle. Their pace quickened at they turned the corner onto the block where their house sat, but something instantly caught there attention.<p>

"Darling, look.." The man said, motioning to a large carriage parked in front of their house. As soon as the woman looked the door opened, spilling light onto the wet pavement.

"And if you want my advice you'll take care of that brute at once!" Came Aunt Sarah's shrill voice, following out two burly men who were dragging a third between them, his hands cuffed behind him. He was struggling half heartedly, but it was apparent that the situation was not in his favor.

"Oh, don't worry ma'am, we've been after this one for months. We'll take care of him all right." One of the large men growled out, giving a harsh tug in the direction of his carriage.

"What do you suppose…" Darling said with worry as they got closer.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jim Dear questioned as they shoved their prisoner into the back of the carriage.

"Just pickin' up a stray, mister." He said, climbing into the driver's seat and grabbing the reigns. "Caught him robbin' the place and attackin' a baby!"

"Good heavens!" Jim Dear gasped, taking a step back.

"My baby!" Darling cried instantly, running towards the house. "Aunt Sarah, Aunt Sarah!"

"Aunt Sarah!" Her husband called, following after her quickly. Unnoticed next to the gate in the shadows were their adopted son's best friends, standing in mute shock.

"I was certain he was no good the moment I first laid eyes on him." Scottie finally muttered.

"Yes, but.." Annabel said, chewing her lip "Ah never thought he'd do a thing like that."

* * *

><p>Matthew's head shot up quickly from where it had been laying in his arms. He scrambled up, wiping at his eyes quickly with his sleeves, legs slightly numb from sitting on the cold, hard cellar floor. He had heard voices, familiar ones, ones that could help him, make everything right again, and above all <em>believe <em>him.

"Thank goodness I got there in time!" He heard Aunt Sarah said as she approached. "There they were, crib overturned-"

"I'm sure there must be some mistake." Jim Dear's voice cut in, as the cellar doors began to jiggle from the lock being lifted. "Matthew would never-"He was cut off as said boy burst out of the cellar, running instantly up the stairs.

"Watch out! He's loose! Keep him away!" Aunt Sarah all but shrieked.

"Nonsense!" Jim Dear scoffed, following his son up the stairs. "What is it Matthew?"

"T-there's been a terrible mistake!" Matthew said desperately, moving to the baby's room. "Please, you have to come see!" Jim Dear followed him quickly, until the boy stopped, pointing at the downed curtain with a slightly trembling finger, face determined. Jim dear lifted up the cloth, dropping it instantly.

"Darling! Aunt Sarah!" He yelled. "Come here!" The two women came rushing in, stopping in an instant as they saw the crumpled unconscious body on the carpet.

"An accomplice!" Aunt Sarah shrieked in horror.

"No!" Matthew cried "This man came to try to rob us and Francis stopped him! He saved the house, and the baby, please you have to believe me." He looked up desperately at his adoptive father, who had a deep frown set in his features. There was a moment of tense silence until finally he spoke.

"Of course I believe you Matthew."

* * *

><p>"A thief!" Annabel gasped out, standing in the open front doorway of her friend's home, having heard the conversation upstairs. "We should have known!"<p>

"Aye." Scottie said, looking down guiltily. "I misjudged him….badly." Annie frowned for a split second before a determined look spread across her face. Turning she started running swiftly towards the street.

"Come on." She growled out. "We've got to catch that wagon!"

"But lass," Scottie said, following behind quickly. "We dunnit know which way they've gone!"

"We'll track 'em down." Annie said, holding her skirts up as they ran along the muddy street.

"And…and then?"

"We'll hold 'em." The blonde said with a flash in her eye. "Hold 'em at bay." The turned a corner sharply only to stop suddenly at an intersection. Annie began trotting around, inspecting every possible turn incredibly closely. Scottie watched her, still feeling unsure.

"Now what..?" He asked cautiously.

"Ah have to look for clues, see which track is the freshest, made by the type of wheels on that wagon." She replied, squinting in the dark, seeming not to care that her pretty shoes were being ruined. The red headed boy bit his lip slightly, shaking his head. He put a hand on the girl's shoulder, turning her to face him.

"Ach.." He said with a sigh. "Let's face it lass, we both know you're blind as a bat." Annabel's eyes widened and a look of shock spread across her face, quickly replace by indignance. She seemed incapable of speaking her mind, merely giving an angry huff before pushing the Scotsman away and resuming her inspection. Only seconds later she froze, until suddenly running at full speed down one of the streets. Scottie barely had time to catch up to her when they hit another intersection and stopped.

"Lassie-"

"Shhh!" She went back to inspecting the road, needing less time that previously before she was off running, a bewildered Scott behind her. They ran as hard as they could, gasping and panting, slipping occasionally. They passed through a stone tunnel, and instantly to his great shock Scottie saw the very carriage that had just been parked outside Matthew's house moving slowly up ahead of them. The two friends picked up there pace even more, and Scottie couldn't help but smirk at the look of utter shock on the Frenchman's face as they passed. Annabel lunged and grabbed the reigns of the horses, causing them to rear in fright.

"Go on! Get out of here!" The driver of the carriage yelled as the vehicle began to toss and turn with the panic of the horses, who were now trying to run away despite being restrained. "Watch it! WATCH IT!" With and earsplitting crash the wagon tipped over into the muddy road, stopping in its tracks. The following loud shouts of confusion were cut through by the sound of a car horn as said vehicle came speeding around the corner. Struggling to get up after being roughly thrown into the side of the wagon Francis looked up in time to see it screech to a halt, and a blond head come bursting out of it. Matthew ran directly to the back of the carriage, wrestling with the lock of the swinging back door as Jim Dear ran up to the 'catchers' who were currently trying to calm their horses. Finally managing to get the stupid lock open he all but flung himself at the still slightly imbalanced Francis. After a moment to compose himself the Frenchman wove his arms around the boy, hugging him back.

"What took you so long, _Pigeon?" _he cooed.

"W-we had to tie up the robber a-and…oh I thought I'd never see you again!" Matthew cried, nuzzling his face into the elder's shoulder. Francis ran his hand soothingly down the boy's back, shushing him gently. Finally Matthew pulled back, looking up at him with deep violet eyes.

"Francis…" He said quietly. "_J-je t'aime aussi." _Said man's eyes grew wide as he looked down at the boy.

"You speak French?"

"_Oui." _In an instant Francis pulled the blond into a deep kiss, holding him as close as he could, considering their position. When he pulled back Matthew's eyes were half lidded as he tried to catch his breath, hands fisted ever so slightly in the taller's shirt. He finally composed himself with a smile, leaning up for another kiss.

"No!" Both boys jumped at the shout, Matthew instantly recognizing the voice of his friend and jumping back out of the carriage, running over to the side. He froze at what he saw, covering his mouth with his hand as he gasped. Scottie was kneeling in the mud, head hung, staring at crumpled figure on the ground. It was Annie, her pretty blonde hair caked with mud, and her fancy dress caught and ripped in the axel, lying motionless under a broken wheel.

* * *

><p>"Alright everybody, watch the birdie!" Matthew laughed slightly as he watched Jim jr. waving a rattle incessantly in Francis face as he tried his best to sit and smile. They were sitting on the floor next to the beautifully decorated Christmas tree, a soft glow enveloping the living room. Jim Dear was currently trying to get Matthew, Francis and the toddler in a nice position to take their picture, something that required a lot of patience when it came to the baby. Matthew snatched up his little brother, sitting him in between him and the Frenchman as Darling got his focus with a little toy bird that made noise.<p>

"Steady now.." Jim Dear said with focus. "Hooold it-"There was a loud "Poof!" noise and the room was suddenly full of thick black smoke. Coughing Jim Dear ran to the window, opening it and trying to wave out some of the smoke.

"I guess I used a little too much!" He said with a laugh. He paused for a moment, still looking out the window. "Uh oh. Matthew, visitors!" He said with a smile. Matthew got up and trotted to the window, Francis not far behind.

"Why it's Scottie!" Darling said with a sweet smile as the redhead appeared at the front gate, bundled up in a plaid coat. "And dear Annabel." Another figure appeared, being lead gently by the arm, limping slightly.

"Careful now Lass, careful. It's a wee bit slippery." The Scotsman said with a serious frown.

"Yes, yes, Ah know, no need to fuss Scottie." The girl said giving him a sweet smile. Francis was quick to go to the door, opening in up for the guests. Jim jr. tried to follow him, only to be snatched up by his mother.

"Oh no, not you young man, you're going to take a nap."

"_Joyeux Noel!" _Francis said smoothly, letting the two in. "Come in, come in."

"If you'll just step into the Parlor I'll see about refreshments." Jim dear added as the four friends walked back towards the tree. "Oh, Darling? Where are those chocolate truffles from Aunt Sarah, the box she sent for Christmas?"

"In the kitchen, Jim Dear." Once the group was comfortably seated Annabel all but squealed, directing her blue-eyed gaze on Matthew.

"Well? Give me your hand, Ah just have to see!" The boy gave her a little smile and held out his hand, having it snatched away and examined. "Oh mah…" Annabel said, staring at the shining ring on his finger. "But it is beautiful." Matthew's smile grew, blushing ever so slightly.

"When's the wedding?" Scottie asked, giving a smirk.

"May." Matthew said, looking over at his fiancé admiringly. It had only been a few weeks since he had asked him to marry him, but it felt like forever. Right after their first encounter Jim Dear had taken both Matthew and Francis aside, separately and then together. He had asked Matthew the obvious, if he really loved the man and such, which he had of course asserted adamantly. He had spoken to Francis too, wanting to make sure he was really serious about his son and a change in lifestyle. It seemed he was, since he had gone from streetwise tramp to a popular society member as easily as changing clothing. He had also gotten a job with Jim Dear, and luckily he was a natural.

"And where is the honeymoon going to be, Ah simply must know!"

"_Paris,_ of course._"_ Francis said with a sigh. "It has been such a very, very long time." Matthew laid his head on the man's shoulder, looking up at him with adoration, to which Francis wrapped and arm around him.

"Well," Scottie said, noticing something else. "And I see you finally acquired a license." He pointed at a small chain around the Frenchman's neck, from which a shiny tag hung.

"Oh, _Oui." _Francis said. "Complete with the yacht." They all gave a small laugh.

"Ah yes, the new license." Annabel said with a haughty smile "Ah caught the sight of it the moment Ah entered the room. Of course now, mah sight is very highly developed. Runs in the family, you know." Scottie rolled his eyes.

"There'll be no living with her from now on." He muttered to Matthew, making him giggle.

"Well, as mah grandpappy old reliable used to say….Ah don't recollect if Ah ever mentioned old reliable before."

"_Non, amie. _You have not." Francis said.

"No? Ah haven't?" Annie said, looking surprised. "Well, as he used to say…he'd say…um…" She paused frowning. "You know..Ah plumb forgot what it was he used to say!" They all started to laugh, the clear sound ringing through the perfect winter's night.


End file.
